Princess bride with a twist
by kuroneko1815
Summary: Natsume left his village promising to return when they were eighteen just to marry Mikan but as he left things started going from bad to worst and now things aren't going as expected. Mikan is forced to marry Prince Reo, Natsume is dead and so are Ruka an


I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

_**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR PRINCESS BRIDE**_

_**PRINCESS Bride With A twist**_

**How it started**

Boom an explosion was heard all through out the palace and the next thing you know people were running around and guards were defending the gates and you can see Two royal families hugging two infants as if they would never see them again. Then the Raven haired queen called for the guards while the Auburn haired queen told the guards to take the two children out and told them to be brought away from the palace. (A/N: The kids are one boy and one girl by the way the queens aren't related neither are their husbands their just good friends who paid a visit to the kingdom)

"Guards, guards" Yelled the raven haired queen

"Please take our children away to safety and raise them well there's a farm where they are to be brought though we don't know where it is please raise them there and please bring our faithful maids along and raise the children as your own and if there is anything to come back to after the war please tell them when the time is right." Said the Auburn queen as their husbands were outside fighting not knowing that their friends from the other neighboring kingdoms ere being attacked as well and the families have all made the same decision. But were sent to different places but all close to where each lived. Time passed and it had already been eighteen years since that day and all the kingdoms were at peace with the monarchs but sadly the children weren't found because they had lost contact and the farm wasn't one that was easily located while everyone was worrying about the royal children from different kingdoms they couldn't help but feel the tensions between that one powerful kingdom that attacked them and the allied kingdoms which were nearly destroyed though they know it was because of the prince who decided to start a war though he was easily over thrown by his younger brother who was deemed as the new king but tragedy struck and now the king had gotten sick and his wife ahs suddenly been acting strange and its almost time for the 400th anniversary of the kingdom so the prince is to choose a bride but I think were getting ahead of ourselves so shall we begin at twelve years after the disappearance of the royal children.

**Somewhere:**

"Hotaru catch me if you can." Yelled a brunette whose name was Mikan while running with her best friend who took out her gun and shot her three times while making a sound "Baka" was what the gun had said and so did Hotaru while three girls went out namely Anna Nonoko and Sumire then the stable boy came out and his name was Natsume who was followed by his friends Koko and Yuu who they all once had two friend who was with them until one day an event separated them from the two and that day everything changed.

_Flashback:_

"Natsume don't you want to play with us?" A five year old Mikan was asking

"Polka dots I'll be right there." Said a smiling Natsume and while they were playing a man in his early twenties came he had six fingers in his right hand and one of the adults asked for a special sword to be made and sure enough that the little boy who was bunny stuff toy with his blond hair and blue eyes called his black smith father and told him that there was a costumer and his father took on the job with his trusting friend who had a son as well who was also a part of the circle of friends though his son had his hair nearly bald they had both made two swords seeing as the man asked for two. The blond boy had the A pheromone Alice while the second had the levitation Alice.

The next day the man returned and asked for his sword but paid only for half the price of course the fathers didn't like it since they were both widowers and were providing for their sons they were soon stabbed with a sword by the man and the children upon seeing this ran but the two boys were angered so they took the swords that their fathers beautifully made and attacked him only to find themselves being flung away by the mans alice which they totally didn't expect. The other adults ran to the kids only to be put to sleep but when everyone woke up they found the two boys nowhere to be found and they feared the worst that they had been taken captive and was killed by the man so they just buried the two beside their wives. Not long after misfortune found them again and the children had endured another set of deaths this time more tragic as the adults were on their way to the market they never made it they were killed by robbers and were buried by Mikan's grandfather so the old man took care of them by going with Mikan to all the houses of the children and made sure they were alright but seeing as he was old he had died later but as the children were crying the last words of the old man was forever embedded in their minds. "Don't cry please stay together and take care of one another and always be happy and contented with what you have and Mikan please continue to be the light always be cheerful and smile please for me and when I die please bury me where my beloved wife along with the others are buried please." And with those last words he died and they all cried so hard and to think all this happened with in a year.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Natsume thought about these events and thought nothing was really the same after that like he was cold hearted to everyone but at the same time cared for them he stopped teasing Mikan and only said three words to her and would just usually burn any of his fan girls hair that came close. A lot of things were different after that time just to sum it up but what was weirder was an infant boy was staying with them though their houses were separated he stayed with Mikan since he was just a stable boy or a farm worker while Mikan was now the owner of the farm which oddly enough was huge that it already contained a little village which contained the circle of friends houses anyway back to the story the infant boys name was Youichi who was left at the door to their house so Mikan decided to raise him as her own even though she was only twelve she was sometimes mature and the others were over protective of her and Yoichi too and they found out that the child had the spirit manipulation alice. (You already know there alices so no need to tell you) Mikan was only twelve but she loved to go horseback riding and she had grown up to be a beautiful girl that earned her many fan boys but what she was also interested in was torturing Natsume by making him do all the things she wanted but he never burned her like the other girls nor did he complain he simply answered her with this **"AS YOU WISH" **was his only answer but soon she found out that she had developed feelings for him and hid it not knowing that he felt the same too and saying that to her was his only way of telling her that he LOVES HER. On Mikan's thirteenth birthday Mikan figured it out but wanted him to tell her himself as the others were busy preparing for her birthday Natsume asked her if he could talk to her in private so she agreed so they took a walk to THEIR sakura tree and sat down Natsume then began "Mikan we've known each other since we were young like I've known the others but you were different and all I wanted to say was Mikan Sakura I'm in love with you." After that Mikan stood up in shocked and faced Natsume and said "Natsume I love you too." Then Natsume kissed Mikan and hugged her not knowing that the Ice Queen had used her invention to tape it. When they returned everything was set and they told them about the announcement and everyone had cheered knowing this would have happened sometime. Anna and Yuu and Koko and Nonoko had already begun dating. A few days later Natsume decided to do the unthinkable he decided to go and propose to Mikan. "Mikan would you marry me when we turn eighteen?" Mikan was shocked but happily said "Of course I would Natsume I love you but how are we going to pay for it?" "Mikan I'm going to go overseas to find some work that wouldn't keep me away from you for too long." "but you're going to have to leave me." "I would but nothing can keep me away from you." he just let Mikan cry on him then they announced it to everyone while Mikan was holding the little one year old Yoichi. The next day the gang bade him farewell and as days passed by they didn't hear anything from Natsume and figured he was still on the ship and just as things were returning to normal fate suddenly played them while destiny took hold of their lives and twisted it. A month after they had received news that Natsume's ship was attacked by the dread pirate Shintaru who had a reputation of not keeping prisoners at the news Mikan became depressed and neither ate nor slept this continued on for days and she didn't even pay attention to Yoichi which made him cry. The gang got worried so they took turns watching and comforting Mikan. Fast Forward Five years

Mikan and the rest are now eighteen and the pheromone kingdom where they had been staying in was celebrating its 400th anniversary which meant the prince of pheromone Prince Reo was to choose any bride he wanted. He chose Mikan and for the introductions to the whole kingdom on which the new bride was to be he managed to make a point on to why she was chosen. Though she never loved him she had to abide to the law. Her friends and Yoichi never liked the prince but they knew Mikan was doing this so they wouldn't get harmed. As Mikan was on her usual routine of taking a horse ride but today wasn't so usual at all. Three men went to her one was short and named Ryosoke he seemed to be the leader while the other two minions looked somewhat familiar. Just then Ryosoke started speaking "Dear Princess we are just traveling with the other gypsies and got lost tell me is there any village nearby?" "No there isn't not for miles anyway." Mikan said "Good then no one would here you scream." He answered as the big man went and took her. Big mistake Mikan screamed and it was heard all over the kingdom and she started attacking. Then Ryosoke used his sleep alice on her but it didn't work and he remembered that she had the nullification alice so he just hit her on the head and she fainted. When they got on Mikan immediately woke up and Ryosoke said "we'll kill her when we reach the neighboring kingdom." "Wait you didn't tell us that we would have to kill her." The big one said. "I never agreed to this." The other one said he had blond hair and blue eyes holding a bunny. They took off on a ship while the blond kept staring at the waters that Ryosoke got pissed and asked why. The blond kept a simple answer "There's this ship that keeps following us." "That's impossible." Just then they heard a splash and found that Mikan was swimming just then she was stopped because off the flesh eating leeches but she was pulled to safety by the big man. When they were reaching land Ryosoke just laughed because he thought that the man wouldn't be able to make it. When they got there a rope was already prepared and they were all strapped to the big guy as he started to climb using the rope but as the ship stopped a man in black came out and started scaling the mountain using the rope very fast.

When the big guy finally reached the top they cut the rope but found that the man in black was scaling the wall so Ryosoke told the blond to kill the stranger. The blond got impatient so he decided to help the stranger and asked him to rest before fighting the stranger thanked him. When they started fighting The stranger asked him who he was and the blond asked the same question. The stranger answered first by saying he was The Dread pirate Shintaru while the blond told him what his name was. "You know Shintaru you aren't to bad but do you have six fingers in your right hand." "No why?" "Because my father and so is my friends father were murdered by a man with six fingers and our efforts of fighting him were futile we just lost. If I saw him I would say this… My name is Ruka Nogi and you killed my father now prepare to die by the blade that he forged. Its funny it's been thirteen years and still no revenge. You know I really don't want to kill Princess Mikan Sakura because I don't think if she even remembers me but I was her friend before along with my other companion. Listen to me I'm blabbing about my past when we should be killing each other." When Shintaru heard the name Ruka Nogi he was shocked but when he heard the killing each other part he felt guilty so he hit Ruka at the back of his head and said "I can never kill you Ruka." Then he set off to find Mikan and faced the big man with the levitation alice but he merely used his strength while the man used his alice to levitate rocks. When Shintaru knocked the man out he whispered "I can never kill you Mucho sleep well." Then set after Ryosoke when he got there he challenged him in a battle of wits where he put poison on one cup and told him to choose one and drink it but the man fell for it not knowing that both cups had been placed with poison and that he had built up his immunity to the poison. When Ryosoke died Shintaru took Mikan and dragged her then told her to rest. "If you want money then take it Prince Reo would pay you." Mikan said but Shintaru looked at her with fury. (Okay so I don't want to write there names anymore so Italics Natsume Bold Mikan)

_You don't know who you're talking to do you I am the dread pirate Shintaru._

**Exactly why I hate you. You took away my one and only.**

_Who are you talking about I thought prince Reo was your one and only._

**NO! he wasn't and never will be I am only to marry him because of the law. You took away my Natsume.**

_I think I remember him he wasn't like all the others he only told me he needed to live. When I asked him why he told me about a girl with beauty that could be compared to no one who had a kind and compassionate faithful and loyal heart. Now that I see you he should be thankful that I killed him before he got to see what a monster you really are. Tell me when you found out about his death did you go to the prince immediately or did you wait for a week to pay homage? Hmm._

**You don't know what your talking about I died that day I couldn't sleep nor eat I didn't even care for my little one. I wouldn't have to marry the prince to keep my friends safe if he would've been able to return. Now I wish you would just die.**

Mikan pushed Shintaru off and he started rolling down hill causing his mask to fall off as he yelled three familiar words _**"AS YOU WISH" **_upon realizing who he really was Mikan said "Oh my Natsume." And she jumped down hill as well causing her to roll when she got down Natsume and Mikan were beside each other and Natsume went on top of Mikan and asked "are you all right?" she just nodded and Natsume helped her up just then prince Reo and his men were on the top of the hill so Natsume dragged Mikan into the northern forest where there was danger everywhere.

Natsume told her everything up until Persona who was the one who treated him like a son and made him the new pirate Shintaru as he inherited it just like persona did from the original pirate. When they got there Natsume defended Mikan from the man eating plant and from the ice pits and as they were walking Mikan fell into a pit of quick sand which sent Natsume into panic but he thought quickly and grabbed a vine and jumped in and got Mikan when they were out Mikan kissed Natsume and stood up while helping her up she asked him if they could really make it out alive. Just then a giant chick which kept on saying Piyo which was obviously his name approached them and before Natsume could attack Mikan stopped him and used her pheromone alice instead. Amazed Natsume asked how she did that Mikan answered. "Two years ago I discovered that I had another alice which was both in the fifth form it was The Steal, Control, Copy and Erase alice and I had accidentally used it. It turns out that I inherited it from mother's side of the family."

When they got out they were surrounded by Roe's men so Mikan said "Do you promise not to hurt him?" This caused everyone to ask her "What" "Do you promise not to hurt him if I come with you??" "Yes and I would have him sent to his ship with guards and all." Then Mikan turned to Natsume and said "I lost you once I don't want to lose you again I don't want you to die not when I can save you this time so goodbye." Mikan got on a horse and rode back with the prince tears in her eyes. Natsume looked at the commander and said "You have six fingers in your right hand some people are looking for you." Just then because of the silent message that the prince had told him he told his men to knock him out. When Natsume woke up he was in the pit of despair with a weird man treating his wounds. After awhile he was being tortured by the commander with a machine that sucks out the life in you. Then in came the commander named Shido with the prince and started using the machine. After awhile Prince Reo went to talk to Mikan because she was depressed. (ITALICS REO BOLD MIKAN)

_Mikan what's wrong you don't seem happy._

**I don't want to marry you I want Natsume**

_Then let me send my four fastest alice ships and if he doesn't come in two days then please don't kill yourself but just marry me._

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

_My dear tomorrow we get married and every ship in my navy would escort us._

**Every ship but the four fastest you mean. **_Huh!? _**Every ship but the four fastest you sent to get Natsume. You didn't send it did you. Natsume will kill you he will come he won't disappoint me.** _You really expect him to come if his already dead._

Hearing this Mikan ran to her room and started crying deciding that she would kill herself after the wedding. While Mikan was crying prince Reo went to the pit of despair and said. "Why is it that she loves you and can't forget? Huh!?" Then he turned the machine on to the maximum while Shido yelled "Not to 50." And then Natsume yelled and everyone in the kingdom heard it. **Somewhere: "Listen Mucho that is the shout that a man gives out when he knows that he lost his only love and is dying without hope." **Ruka told him. **"I want to get revenge on the man who killed our dads but we need the masked man do you think it's him shouting maybe we should help." **Mucho said.

In Mikan's room She heard it and so did the village. She turned to look around and shrugged it off and started crying again.

Ruka and Mucho started trying to find the masked man and finally saw a weird looking man and asked him if he knew where ""Natsume"" was but he said no and they were suspicious. Mucho then accidentally knocked the man out so Ruka used his alice and asked for help from the animals asking if they saw the man and the animals led him to the pit of despair and saw the lifeless body of the masked man and lost hop until Ruka thought of something "Hey wait a minute there's a village remember they say that a three girls has the power to cure the dead and bring them back to life." With that said they carried the masked man who doesn't have his mask on anymore. When they got there they were surprised because it was the place where they grew up in, with everyone there except for Mikan and Natsume and there were new people who were looking at them. A couple went to them and asked them if they could help them.

_Hi I'm Tsubasa and this is Misaki over there is Yoichi can we help you with something._

**Yeah we need to see three girls who are said to have been able to develop a cure.**

_Sure we'll take you there by the way what are your alices._

**Animal Pheromone and his is levitation now can we go please.**

_Last question are you by any chance associated with the prince?_

**No Why!? **_Because we hate him he took mommy Mikan away from us and from me and I know she only loves daddy Natsume even though he died when I was one but when she talks about him you know she loves him so much. _**Wait mommy so the princess. Never mind take us there already we still have to wake him up and get revenge on the prince. **With that they went inside a hut when they went in four girls came out one was wearing normal villagers clothes holding a tray of food and drinks while the other three were wearing lab coats. One was Sumire the other Hotaru then the Twins Anna and Nonoko when they turned to face the costumers who were still with Youichi, Misaki and Tsubasa they yelled startling the three. _"Ahh!" _**Why the hell did you girls just scream?**

"Us ask them why we screamed I mean their supposed to be dead." Sumire exclaimed

"Dead what do you mean dead?" Tsubasa asked

"Good after noon Nogi and Mucho" Hotaru said. "Hi Ruka and Mucho" The rest of the three said in unison "Wait you know them?" Misaki asked "First we know them because they used to live here until we were five the year everything was wrong. Second we thought that they were dead since it has been thirteen years since we last saw them thinking they were killed by the man. Third the year started going wrong when Ruka and Mucho's dads died then they disappeared, then all our parents died on the same day then our last guardian Mikan's grandpa died a short while after." Hotaru explained.

"So Nogi what brings you back here?" Hotaru asked

"Well Hotaru I mean Imai we came here asking for help to cure this man he died you see." Ruka explained and pointed to the lifeless man on the table. The four girls looked at the man and widened their eyes. "When did he die?" Hotaru asked "Yesterday" Mucho answered Gasp the four girls were all totally shocked "But that's impossible." Anna said

"Yeah how could he have been alive?" Nonoko added "Without us knowing anyway." Sumire stated "Do you know him his dread pirate Shintaru." Ruka said "Baka don't you even remember your best friend when you see him. He is after all THE NATSUME HYUUGA." Hotaru stated "Wait I thought he was dead Yoichi even said so" Ruka added "That's Papa Natsume he's even more handsome than what mommy said he looked like please save him aunties please." Yoichi said with puppy dog eyes Hotaru sighed and said "Alright but he has to explain later on but for now Nogi you still have to cover the payment." "Hotaru you never changed I'm glad you still consider me a friend and you girls still remember me usually I would have yelled out by now about this payment but since it's for a good cause I mean he is my friend after all and the fact that he still needs to make that prince pay and suffer and rescue Mikan but at least you still didn't change your attitude the blackmailing and stuff and you even got prettier and I guess your attitude is what made me fall in love with you." Ruka unintentionally blurted it out to his horror and tried to cover it up but everyone already heard him. "What was that?" Hotaru said "Uhmm Natsume still has to get revenge." Ruka said trying to make them forget. "No you said something afterwards that you love me." Hotaru said "I… Yes I love you Hotaru Imai." "I love you to Ruka. And since this is to make that prince pay then it's free." "Sumire I have a confession I love you." Mucho suddenly blurted out. "I love you too" Sumire answered and everything was great until Nonoko and Anna said "Guys I hate to disrupt you but don't you think we should continue this later I mean there are other important things to do." With that said the girls started on their work Sumire serving the guests, after awhile they finished the procedure and Natsume woke up he asked "Ruka, Mucho what are we doing here with Imai and the others? Where are we anyway? Who are they and who's the kid?" He asked and Tsubasa answered "I'm Tsubasa Ando and this is Misaki Hirada." Yoichi answered for himself "I'm Yoichi don't you remember me papa Natsume?" His eyes were watering and Natsume was shocked that Yoichi was so big already so he hugged him and said "of course I remember you its just you grew up already anyway we should plan on how to free Mikan before she kills herself because she really hates the prince." They started making their plan. Hotaru would enter the castle along with Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki as villagers gathered to watch the event. While the guys infiltrate the castle and slowly make its way inside Yoichi will create a distraction using his little boy charm and after when everyone has surrounded him he would release the evil spirits and then head inside with Tsubasa behind him stopping anyone who shall attack Yoichi meanwhile outside the castle gates Ruka and Mucho along with Koko and Yuu will help Natsume get inside by dressing Mucho up as the Pirate then Yuu and Koko will work together using the mind reading he will know all their fears while Yuu creates the illusion and Natsume and Ruka pushes the wheelbarrow where Mucho is standing at. While this is happening Anna, Sumire, Nonoko and Hotaru would use whatever is necessary to weaken the defense and to make sure to have them traced, while Natsume has the tracker just in case they skip ahead and move her to a new room. After explaining the plan to everyone he turned to Ruka and Mucho then said "Do you remember the man who killed your Dads?" "Yes why?" They both asked "The man who is the commander for Reo's army is the same guy even has six fingers. His name is Shido." The next day everything was going according to plan except Reo decided to skip the I do's so technically they aren't married but Mikan thought other wise. As the king named Narumi and queen Sonomi were walking her to her room. Mikan was crying the entire way and said goodbye to them. When she got in she took out a dagger and was just about to pierce it at her chest when "You know there is a scarcity of perfectly shaped breasts it's a shame to waste yours" When Mikan turned to see the speaker she smiled and said "Hentai pervert" Yes it was Natsume Hyuuga she ran to him and started kissing him just then she said "Natsume I'm sorry he didn't give me any time to object I'm now married to him." "Did you say I do?" "Well no." "Then that settles it you aren't married right prince Reo." Mikan turned around to face the stunned prince then Natsume said "Sit down before I cut you into pieces only leaving your ears so that you would hear every cry of fright because of your heinous looks" He said then Reo sat down while Mikan started tying him up. Meanwhile with the others-

The girls were looking for horses with Tsubasa, Yoichi, Yuu and Koko.

Ruka and Mucho are fighting Shido they kept saying "I am Ruka Nogi and I am Mucho and you killed our fathers now prepare die." They kept on loosing until Ruka snuck up behind Shido and stabbed him in the back while Mucho stabbed him in the heart and they ran to look for the others then they got to Mikan and Natsume they were thinking of ways on how to escape when they looked out the window they saw the others with horses so they jumped down from the window with Mikan nullifying every alice so that it would be easier for them to escape not knowing that she freed king Narumi and queen Sonomi of Reo. They returned back to the farm/ village not knowing that their lives are going to change further. Back in the palace. "Are you sure it's her I mean she does look like Yuka but you know that since Reo took control over us we started the war he wasn't even our real son we should have never trusted him." Sonomi said "Come to think of it we should apologize and tell them were sorry and we should invite the young heroes as a sign of gratitude." Narumi said and they sent the messenger and at the night of the ball they all looked absolutely stunning that girls were fighting for the boys while the boys were fighting for the girls. Natsume and the rest of the guys were angry at this so they wrapped their arms around the waste of their girls that silenced everyone and they looked disappointed. When they got there they were given medals and awards and were presented to all the royal families including the princess of all alices who lives far away her name was Mira she was sitting down with the others sitting beside her husband and her Aunt and Uncle who are also royalties when they got in everyone gasped. The gang wondered why they all gasped and suddenly Mira said "Auntie its Mikan it's her."

"Keskei she's right it is her." Yuka said they then ran to Mikan and hugged her. "Wait if that's Mikan then that must be the missing heir's to the royal throne." Narumi said.

Everyone agreed and the gang was wondering what was going on "What's going on?" Mikan asked "Well a few years ago Reo took control of over me and my wife and tried to kill our son so we sent him away and we sent the message to the other royal families we sent them with royal guards and servants to act as their parents and now the only people we need to find are Prince Mucho of the levitation kingdom and our son Prince Ruka Nogi." Narumi explained "Wait our parents never mentioned this and how come you are a Nogi when I thought you were Mori." Ruka asked "well we told them not to tell you until the time is right and we told you that Reo only took control of us and we were forced to use his name. By the way who are you?" Narumi asked "I'm Ruka Nogi and that is mucho." "well we have a surprise for you. You guys are engaged to each other based on it our match making was perfect." Yuka exclaimed.

Fast Forward 1 YEAR

"I now pronounce Husbands and Wives. You may now kiss your brides." A priest said

Years later they are still together and they have their own kids while Yoichi who was the prince of the Spirit Kingdom and he is now engaged to Natsume's little sister named Aoi who was the same age as Yoichi.

The End

-  
Sorry for all those who are waiting for the next chapter of missing.


End file.
